Yamato Man and the Mecha On'Ryu
Yamato Man and the Mecha On'Ryu is a conceptual fan game by D-Boy Wheeler, starring Yamato Man. Yamato Man faces the Mecha On'Ryu--"Robot Masters" modeled after vengeful ghosts in Japanese lore--and ultimately faces the Evil Energy. Yamato Man starts with his Yamato Spear (for attacking at a distance) and a katana (for melee attacks). Story {Black Screen} Text 20XX {Yamato Man, now active again.} Text Yamato Man was rebuilt one day, and reprogrammed for good rather than bad. This was part of a worldwide project that started since the passing of both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily, and because Mega Man had reverted back to Rock. {Yamato Man in a high school.} Text Yamato Man was aiding in a history lesson in a high school in Tokyo one day, when suddenly... {City under attack.} Text Tokyo came under siege. {Silhouettes of the Mecha On'Ryu.} Text A group of robotic monsters known as the Mecha On'Ryu emerged. Created by and powered by the same Evil Energy that Mega Man and Duo had battled, they emerged to attack the world, especially Japan. {Yamato Man preparing for battle.} Text After escorting the students and school faculty to safety, Yamato Man prepared himself for battle. He hurried to the palace, knowing the emperor and his family may be in danger. Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Imperial Palace (a nod to the impregnable fortress--Yamato Man's stage in Mega Man 6) Boss: Gamarn and Gamadayu (infected by the Evil Energy, no doubt) Stage Select (the Mecha On'Ryu) * Kusari On'Ryu {Chain weapon boss; "kusari" means "chain"; stage would be horror themed} ** Weapon: Obake Chain (a ghostly sickle and chain ("obake" is a Japanese word for "ghost"); can help to swing across as well as be a weapon) ** Weakness: Moeru Spear *** {Boss also has wall climbing platform} * Bumeran On'Ryu {Boomerang weapon boss} ** Weapon: Kichaku Crescent ("kichaku" means "return" or "comeback"; a boomerang weapon) ** Weakness: Obake Chain * Yougan On'Ryu {Fire element boss; "Yougan" is Japanese for "lava"} ** Weapon: Moeru Spear ("moeru" means "fiery"; a flaming Yamato Spear) ** Weakness: Yuki Wave * Touketsu On'Ryu {Ice element boss; "touketsu" means "frozen"} ** Weapon: Yuki Wave ("yuki" means "snow"; an icy wave attack flying forward) ** Weakness: Bakuha Dart * Bakuhatsu On'Ryu {Bomb weapon boss; "bakuhatsu" means "explosion"} ** Weapon: Bakuha Dart ("bakuha" also means "explosion" or "blast"; a large Yamato Spear that can explode; can also clear away barriers) ** Weakness: Jiku Grasp (stop him in place, then just attack with spear and/or katana--battle is similar to Mega Man's battle with Pharaoh Man) *** {Boss also has jet board} * Denki On'Ryu {Thunder element boss; "denki" means "electricity"} ** Weapon: Inazuma Thrust ("inazuma" means "lightning bolt"; an electrified katana thrust, similar to "Raijingeki" from Mega Man X4) ** Weakness: Shoheki Field * Tate On'Ryu {Shield weapon boss; "tate" is Japanese for "shield" or "buckler"} ** Weapon: Shoheki Field ("shouheki" is Japanese for "barrier"; a shield made of energy spheres; can be launched at will) ** Weakness: Kichaku Crescent (can slip through the shield) * Jidai On'Ryu {Time/Space element boss; "jidai" means "age" or "epoch"} ** Weapon: Jiku Grasp ("jiku" means "spacetime"; basically a time stopping ability, but Yamato Man can still use his spear and katana) ** Weakness: Inazuma Thrust Final Stages The Final Stages are in the Evil Energy Pagoda; this one being different from the final stage in the Shadow Man fangame. Evil Energy Pagoda 1: Courtyard Boss: Dachone Guard (weak to Obake Chain) Evil Energy Pagoda 2: Entrance Halls Boss: Giant Katonbyon (weak to Kichaku Crescent; attack when it does a dive) Evil Energy Pagoda 3: Weapon Stockpile Boss: Ben K General (a larger Ben K; weak to Bakuha Dart) Evil Energy Pagoda 4: Barracks {Boss Rush here; no other boss afterwards} Evil Energy Pagoda 5: Grand Hall Boss: Evil Energy Kitsune {Weak to Yuki Wave} Evil Energy Pagoda 6: Final Ascent (Final Boss battle at top of the pagoda; waxing crescent moon in BG) Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Tomahawk Man Clone (weak to Shoheki Field) --Form 2: Dark Wind God (weak to Inazuma Thrust--hit the head) Category:Conceptual fan games